Strangeness in LazyTown
by DarkMoonSerenityRaven
Summary: When Sportacus is awakened in the middle of the night by something he can't see, he ignores it at first. But after multiple nights of being awoken, and when things start flying at him by themselves, he writes a letter to one person he knows can help him: Dean Winchester. If anyone can help, he can.


_Clang._

Sportacus awoke with a start. _What on earth could that be?_ he wondered. He jumped out of bed and searched his airship from top to bottom. Nothing. He shrugged his shoulders and jumped back in bed. He felt the temperature drop about ten degrees, taking it from comfortable to slightly cold. _What on earth…?_ He pulled his blanket over him and went back to sleep.

* * *

Sportacus awoke the next morning only feeling slightly tired. He flipped out of bed and grabbed the tube that shot out of the floor.

"I have mail!" he said. He opened the tube and pulled out the paper. " _Everyone is sick. No one to play with. Stephanie."_ Sportacus thought for a moment. Jumped in the air, flipping toward the wall. He pushed off the wall and landed in a crouched position. A door opened and Sportacus stood up, walking over to the equipment inside. He grabbed a soccer ball. "Ladder!" he yelled. He climbed down the ladder and ran off to find Stephanie. He found her sitting alone on a bench. She looked up, saw him, and smiled.

"Sportacus!" she said happily. Sportacus smiled.

"You ready to play, Stephanie?" he asked.

"You bet!" Sportacus dropped the soccer ball on the ground and kicked it toward her.

* * *

Sportacus looked at the time. Eight o'clock. Eight minutes before he was due to go to sleep. He said goodbye to Stephanie and wished her a good night. He climbed up the ladder and into his airship.

"Bed!" he said. His bed came out from the wall and Sportacus climbed into it at eight-oh-seven.

* * *

 _Clang._

 _There it is again…_ thought Sportacus. _Clang. Clang. Clang._ He couldn't figure out where it was coming from. He looked everywhere and still couldn't find anything. This went on for about five more nights. On the sixth night, after several things had flown at him by themselves, Sportacus _knew_ he had to write them. He got up and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote " _Dean, I need your help to figure something out. Please come to LazyTown as soon as you can. Your friend, Sportacus."_ He folded it into a paper air plane and grabbed his special bowling ball. He put the paper air plane in it, flipped in the air, landed, and rolled the ball toward the opposite wall. A small door opened and the ball went through it. _I hope they get it in time…_

* * *

Dean Winchester put his black 1967 Chevrolet Impala in park and rolled the window down. He sat back and sighed. _Another long day over with,_ he thought. Something sky blue suddenly flew into his car. It landed on the seat next to him. It was a paper airplane. _The only person I know who has that colour paper is…_ Dean grabbed it and opened it. He scanned the letter and jumped out of his car to find his brother, Sam.

"Sammy!" he yelled when he entered the Men of Letters bunker.

"Yeah?" Sam yelled back. Dean walked into the library, which was where he knew he would find Sam. Dean held up the letter and Sam gave him a look of confusion. "What's that?"

"A letter from my friend," Dean responded. "We've got another case. Maybe." He handed Sam the letter and he read it.

"Your friend's name is 'Sportacus'?"

"Don't judge me! I met him a long time ago."

"So where the hell is this LazyTown?"

"You'll see. Come on. We've got to get going."

* * *

A few hours later, Sam and Dean drove into LazyTown.

"This place is so… I don't even know how to describe it," said Sam.

"I hate this place," replied Dean. "The sooner we solve this, the sooner we can leave. I'm gonna have to take a few shots to get this stink off me." Dean parked the car and they got out. They heard kids playing nearby and walked in that direction. There was a pink-haired girl who was closest to them. She looked up and saw them, a look of confusion on her face.

"Excuse me," said Sam. "But we're looking for someone by the name of Sportacus?"

"Right here," said an accented voice. Sam saw a man dressed in all blue walk toward them. He stuck out his hand. "I'm Sportacus."

"Sam Winchester. This is my brother-"

"Dean!" interrupted Sportacus. "It's good to see you!"

"You too, Sportacus," said Dean. "So, what the hell are we dealing with?" Sportacus looked at Dean.

"Please," he said. "Not around the kids." Dean gave him a confused look. "Your swearing," Sportacus clarified. Dean nodded. "I don't know what it is that's waking me up in the middle of the night. It's always a loud _clang_ though." Dean had an annoyed look on his face.

"That could be anything," he said. "You still live in that airship of yours, right?" Sportacus nodded. "Then it could just be some stuff in your airship." Sportacus shook his head.

"My airship has never made a sound like this."

"I have an idea," said Sam. "What if we spend the night in his airship and then we'll find out what it is. We can also look for any EMF when we hear it."

"Sportacus?" asked the pink-haired girl. "What's going on?"

"I've been woken up in the middle of the night for about a week by something I can't figure out," Sportacus answered. "So I wrote Sam and Dean and asked them to help me." Sportacus turned to Sam and Dean. "Guys, this is Stephanie." He gestured to each kid in turn. "And this is Trixie, Pixel, Stingy, and Ziggy." The Winchesters nodded in greeting.

"Lead the way to your airship," said Dean. Sportacus nodded.

"Ladder!" he yelled. A ladder fell down in front of them and Sportacus started climbing.

"Oh great," Dean muttered under his breath. Once they were in the airship, Sam pulled out the EMF detector. He turned it on and nothing happened. Not even the slightest.

"I'm not getting anything," Sam said.

"I guess we'll just have to wait for the middle of the night then," said Dean.

* * *

 _Clang._

Sam and Dean jumped to their feet as Sportacus jumped out of bed. Sam pulled out the EMF detector and turned it on. All the lights lit up.

"What do you think it is?" asked Sportacus. Sam put a finger up to his mouth, signalling for him to be quiet. Sportacus nodded and fell silent. Dean pulled out the Colt and loaded it, holding it out in front of him. A door opened and a man stood in the doorway. Sam and Dean looked at him in shock.

"Son of a bitch!" yelled Dean. "You're supposed to be dead!" Azazel laughed, his yellow eyes glowing.

"Try again," he said. He held his hands out and Sam and Dean flew into the opposite wall. The Colt flew out of Dean's hands and slid across the floor toward Sportacus. Sportacus kicked it back toward Dean. Dean grabbed it and pointed it at Azazel. He pulled the trigger and hit him directly between the eyes. He staggered but then regained his composure. Azazel pulled out a knife and crept toward the Winchesters. There was a blinding white light and when it was gone, the angel Castiel was standing there, holding his angel blade. Azazel charged at Castiel, who, at the last moment, stabbed him through the heart. Light flickered under the surface of Azazel's flesh and he screamed. He disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Dean looked up at Castiel.

"Cas!" exclaimed Dean.

"Dean," said Castiel. "I heard your prayer."

"You prayed to him?" asked Sam.

"So?" said Dean.

"Was I not supposed to come?" asked Castiel.

"You're fine, Cas," said Dean. "Thank you." He turned to Sportacus. "Looks like you had a demon here in your airship."

"Well, thank you for helping me!" said Sportacus.

"No problem," said Sam.

The next day, Sam and Dean stood by Dean's car while Sportacus, Stephanie, Pixel, Trixie, Stingy, and Ziggy stood around them.

"Thank you again, Dean," said Sportacus.

"Anything for a friend," Dean replied. Sportacus shook Sam and Dean's hands. They got into their car. And started driving away. Everyone in LazyTown stood behind them and waved as they drove off.


End file.
